Date Night
by thisiswhereIkeepmyfics
Summary: More Riain fluff. Rita and Iain usually spend their evenings at home together or in the pub with their friends. What happens when Iain decides it's about time he and Rita went on their first date together?
My name's Claire and I'm addicted to writing Riain!

I think I'm firmly on the Riain ship now, once I start them the stories just seem to write themselves! This is for Totti10 who requested Iain & Rita's first official date.

* * *

Rita felt surprisingly nervous as she ran her straighteners through her hair, she and Iain had been 'intimate' for several weeks now but this was the first time they'd be going out on a 'date'. She smiled as she thought back to that morning, he'd wrapped his arms around her waist in the middle of reception and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear, asking if she had any plans for that night. When she said she hadn't he'd kissed her again and told her he'd pick her up at 7.30, their first official date, their first night out as a couple.

He hadn't told her anything, insisting on keeping his plans a secret, only telling her that casual wear was fine and she probably wouldn't want to wear heels. She hadn't had long to get ready, Iain was picking her up just an hour and half after her shift ended, by the time she'd made her way home and had a quick shower she had just 40 minutes to choose something to wear and make herself look presentable.

She'd tried on several outfits, countess combinations of clothing were thrown over her bed, as much as she loved the excitement she felt from not knowing what Iain had planned, it would have made it a lot easier to get ready if she knew what she was getting ready for.

7.05 and she eventually settled on her favourite pair of skinny jeans and a black vest top worn under an oversized grey t shirt that hung off her left shoulder. She applied a small amount of make up, Iain had told her that she didn't need to dress up and she knew he loved seeing her without her make up on, and, whilst she wasn't going to leave the house bare faced, she would indulge him by not wearing as much as she usually did. She opted for a tinted moisturiser over her concealer instead of her usual foundation, mascara, a neutral eyeshadow and a coat of pale pink lipgloss and she was good to go, she wasn't sure why she ever bothered with lipstick or lip gloss, Iain usually kissed it off within minutes of seeing her. She blow dried her hair, deciding to leave it wavy to save time, only straightening her fringe to be sure it sat right, it was pointless her straightening the rest of her hair anyway, once Iain's fingers had combed through it a few times it looked exactly as it would if she'd left it to fall naturally in the first place. She smiled slightly as she looked at herself in the full length mirror, "looking good Freeman" she mumbled to herself.

7.25 and she was sat on her sofa waiting for a knock at the door, her hands were shaking and she had nervous butterflies dancing in her stomach, "what are you so nervous about?" She asked herself, "it's only Iain." She couldn't even kid herself, he wasn't 'only' Iain. He was Iain. Her Iain. He was the man she was pretty sure she'd fallen in love with. After her marriage to Mark had ended she wasn't sure she ever wanted to be that close to anyone again. She'd struggled to pick up the pieces of her life and move on but she'd done it. She wasn't sure she wanted to let anyone get that close to her again, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to give anyone the chance to destroy her the way Mark had. She'd picked up the pieces Mark had left behind and somehow managed to piece them together and she wasn't sure she'd be able to do that again.

Iain had changed her mind, he'd never said as much but Rita felt like he loved her, he made her feel safe and loved. He made her happy, so happy that some days her face ached from all the smiling she did. Rita might have pieced her heart back together after Mark had shattered it but it had been Iain who'd helped to fix the cracks. It was Iain who'd made her feel whole again.

7.29 and there was a firm knock at her door and Rita couldn't keep the smile from her face when she saw Iain stood on the doorstep, "wow" he gasped when he saw her, "you look...wow!"

Rita laughed, "you don't look too bad either". He too had changed since she'd last seen him, he was dressed simply, dark jeans and a plain white tshirt, just fitted enough to show off the hint of the muscles Rita knew were hidden beneath the thin fabric. She didn't get time to say anything else before his arms circled her waist, pulling her into him as his lips crashed down on hers, her lipgloss gone already.

"We should go" he whispered when they finally broke for air, "otherwise I'll change my mind and just take you upstairs so I can have my wicked way with you."

"No chance" Rita laughed as she pulled away to slip on a black blazer and some flat knee high boots, "I want to see what you've got planned."

"I hope you like it" Iain said, locking Rita's door and passing her her keys, "it was a bit spur of the moment so…"

"Iain" Rita pecked his lips to stop him talking, "I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is."

She frowned slightly as they walked down the street away from Iain's car, his arm coming to wrap around her waist once she'd thrown her keys into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. They walked in a content silence, Rita unable to keep the smile off her face as she thought about how right it seemed to be walking down the street like this, anyone who saw them would know they were together, there was no hiding how they felt. Iain smiled too, occasionally kissing Rita's hair as they walked, he loved how perfectly she seemed to fit into his side. He too was nervous about tonight, fancy restaurants weren't really his scene so he'd planned something much less formal, he only hoped Rita liked it, that she didn't think it was a stupid idea. He'd take her to the poshest restaurant in the world if that was what she wanted, but for tonight, tonight he just wanted it to be about the two of them.

"We're going to the beach?" Rita asked when she finally realised where they were heading.

"Maybe" Iain chuckled, "you'll have to wait and see."

She was right, he kept his arm around her waist as he lead her down onto the beach, walking along the sand until the beach came to an end, but Iain didn't stop, he climbed up onto some rocks and held his hands out, intending to help Rita up too, "Iain" she frowned slightly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Rita nodded, she did, she trusted him with her life so she reached out, taking hold of his hands as she climbed up onto the small rocky ledge.

She understood now why he'd told her to dress casually and not wear heels as he lead her along a rocky path she'd never noticed before before coming to a halt outside a small cove hidden in the rocks, "Iain" she gasped.

There were fairy lights strung around the opening to the cove and the inside was filled with more fairylights and seemingly hundreds of battery operated tea light candles flickering in little lanterns, and thick blankets and pillows were scattered over the floor, "is it okay?" Iain asked nervously?

"Iain it's beautiful" she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could kiss him passionately, it was perfect, "did you do this all on your own?"

Iain shook his head, "I didn't have time after my shift...let's just say it will be a while before Jez and Max have to buy their own pints in the pub. Jack helped too but he said he wanted to help because he was a sucker for romance."

"Do they know? About us?"

Iain nodded, "and I was thinking, I know big announcements aren't really our style but we could stop trying to keep it a secret, and just be honest if anyone says anything...what do you think?"

"I think that's a very good idea" she smiled softly before asking, "does this make me your girl now?"

"If you want to be" Iain said softly before kissing her lips, "but I'll always call you my partner, we're equals in this relationship yeah, "if you're not happy with anything, if it's going too fast then just say so. You mean a lot to me Reet, I don't want to ruin this."

Rita smiled and kissed Iain again, "you won't" she promised, "I won't let you."

Iain grinned and pecked Rita's lips again, "are you hungry?"

"A bit yeah" Iain took Rita's hand and lead her inside the cove, settling her down amongst the soft cushions and pillows before opening a picnic basket she hadn't even noticed.

Iain passed Rita a plate before beginning to unpack the food. Rita wasn't sure what she'd expected but she couldn't keep the smile off her face when she saw Iain unpacking a bag from her favourite deli, "I didn't really have time to make anything so I went out and got some things for us."

"Thank you" she reached out to gently stroke his cheek, "this is perfect" she told Iain as he unpacked a selection of meats, cheeses and bread.

"I couldn't remember whether it was green or black olives you liked so I got both" he said, taking all of the food from the bag before passing Rita two champagne flutes, "hold these" he said, taking a bottle from the hamper and showing Rita the label to put her mind at ease. He'd once asked if there was a reason she never drank alcohol, she'd been honest with him, she'd told him that once she started drinking she didn't know when to stop and he'd respected that, which was why he'd driven across Holby to buy a decent tasting bottle of none-alcoholic champagne.

"Iain" Rita whispered, her eyes filling with tears as he popped the cork on the champagne.

"Rita?" Iain put the bottle down and took the glasses from Rita, placing them beside the bottle so he could hold her in his arms as he saw a tear roll down her cheek, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she whispered, her tears soaking into the soft fabric on his shoulder, "this is all so perfect, no one's ever done anything like this for me before."

Iain laughed slightly and kissed her forehead, "when did you turn into a big softy eh? This is nothing more than you deserve Rita, you're...you mean a lot to me, I want to show you that."

"You already do" she whispered before confessing, "I think I'm in love with you Iain, I'm sorry, if it's too soon…"

"Hey" Iain pulled away from the hug slightly so he could look Rita in the eye as he told her, "I'm in love with you too." He wiped her tears with his thumb before kissing her softly, "come on, let's eat before it goes dark."

Rita curled into Iain's side as she ate, Iain producing cupcakes and chocolate covered strawberries, which he insisted on feeding her, once they'd finished. It was only when neither of them could manage another bite that Iain took a bluetooth speaker from the picnic basket and began playing some soft music from a playlist on his phone. He moved the pillows and laid down so they could relax, Rita instantly curling into his side as he pulled a blanket around them both.

They laid in silence for a while, Iain playing with Rita's hair, Rita's head on his chest as she traced patterns on his stomach with hers finger tips. "Reet" he said softly to get her attention, and it was then she realised why he'd chosen this exact spot, not only was it secluded and ridiculously romantic but they got the perfect view of the sun setting over the sea, Rita had no words to describe how perfect this was, how content she felt right now.

They watched the sun set before Iain kissed the top of Rita's head, the blonde so relaxed that she was almost asleep, "you ready to head back?"

"Yeah" she slowly sat up, "tonight has been amazing Iain" she said honestly, "thank you so much."

Iain smiled and kissed Rita again, "You're worth it Darling" he told her as he stood up and helped Rita to her feet, slinging his own jacket around her shoulders as he saw her shiver slightly from the chill in the late summer air now the sun had set, "let's get you home."

Rita nodded and pulled Iain's jacket around her body, "what about all this?" She gestured to the things in the cove.

Iain glanced at his watch, "Jez and Max are coming back in about half an hour" he told her, "don't worry about it." Rita smiled, taking Iain's hand as he lead her back against the rocky path, the journey slightly more difficult in the semi darkness, "you're okay" he promised, "I won't let you fall."

Rita nodded, she knew he wouldn't, she trusted him completely, "you're too good to me" she whispered as, instead of helping her down the rocks and onto the beach, he simply lifted her into his arms and placed her gently down on the sand.

"I'm not" he told her, "I'm only treating you how you deserve to be treated." He took a deep breath, "I don't know what's happened in your past Reet but this, us, it'll be different yeah, better. Anything you need, anything you want, all you have to do is say. I love you Rita, all I want is for you to be happy."

She couldn't find the words to reply so instead she kissed him, the beach lit only from the light of the full moon that shon above them, she pressed her lips to his, her hands on his hips as she stood on tiptoes, hoping that the kiss would tell him everything she couldn't. She smiled up at him when the need for breath overtook them and whispered, "I am happy Iain, happier than I've ever been."

Iain smiled and put his arm around Rita's waist, "come on, let's get you home." Once again they walked together in silence, Iain's arm around Rita's waist, her hand slipping into the back pocket of his jeans, "here we are" Iain smiled, waiting for Rita to unlock her door, wanting to know she was safely inside before he went back to his own home, not wanting to push any bounderies, "home sweet home."

Rita turned to him once the door was open, her fingers linking between his as she whispered just one word, "stay."


End file.
